The present disclosure relates to an operation apparatus.
In recent years, products such as digital cameras, which apply communication technology to image pickup devices, are distributed generally. The behaviors of these image pickup devices can be controlled via communication from an external information processing device or the like.
For example, JP 2001-326845A discloses a technology that controls the behaviors of a plurality of image pickup devices by means of one remote controller, and displays the image acquired from each image pickup device on the display of the remote controller.